A solid-state imaging device is known in which a photoelectric conversion unit and a part of a peripheral circuit unit or a pixel circuit are separately formed on separate substrates and electrically connected to each other.
According to PTL 1, a light sensitive pixel and a through wiring are disposed on a first substrate and a readout circuit is disposed on a second substrate. The readout circuit reads out an electric signal via the through wiring and then outputs the electric signal as an image signal. In such a solid-state imaging device, another surface of the first substrate and the readout circuit on the second substrate are disposed to face each other, and terminals of the through wiring and the readout circuit are electrically connected to each other.
Further, according to PTL 2, the photoelectric conversion unit and the pixel circuit are disposed monolithically on the first substrate, and wells included in the photoelectric conversion unit are separated for each pixel.
Furthermore, according to PTL 3, the photoelectric conversion unit and the pixel circuit are disposed monolithically on the first substrate, and the well of a transistor for an amplifier is electrically separated from wells of other transistors included in the pixel.